Pretty is as pretty does
by kristaelizabeth
Summary: Warai Haruno has never been the pretty one. Rock Lee/OC Oneshot written a long, long time ago. All flames welcome as the story sucks, seeing as I wrote it about four years ago.


This is a oneshot I wrote on Quizilla back when I sucked at writing. I didn't edit it at all, really, but I did get rid of the annoyingly green font. I'll have you know that this is pretty much the only readable oneshot I wrote back in 2008. Enjoy.

"Hah, bring it, punk." I beckoned my younger sister to come attack me. She threw several shuriken at me and I dodged. "Your aim is off." I instructed. She ran up to try at hand-to-hand. She swung her leg at my waist, and I blocked it. I kicked her in the stomach. She regained her composure and her hand caught my jaw, hitting me slightly.

"Stop holding back, Sakura! You'll never get that Uchiha kid to like you if you don't get any stronger!" I was only 2 months her senior, but I had graduated with the class before her.

"Warai-chan! Sakura-san!" I heard Lee call. I didn't avert my gaze from the raging fight, only waved slightly and replied with a quiet, "Hello, Lee-san."

"Warai-chan, may I speak to you?" I put my hand up to Sakura. She high fived me and I told her that we were done for the day. She ran off.

"What do you need, Lee-san?" I asked, wiping some sweat from my forehead with the back of my arm. I was hoping he would ask me out, or even if I liked him because I did. A LOT.

"W-What can I do to get Sakura-san to like me? You are her sister, after all." I sighed. It was always about Sakura, the pretty one. I was always the normal looking one, the boring older sister with nothing special about her except for oddly coloured hair (it was dark pink, it was about a plum colour). Actually, I had been told I was pretty by Naruto Uzumaki and my sister, but that was it.

"I-I'm not very sure, Lee-san. She's only really interested in Sasuke, I guess. I can't think of anything off the top of my head... But I'll tell you if I think of anything." I told him, not making eye contact. I'd get begin crying if I did, seeing the compassion and love for Sakura and the blatant nothingness for me.

"Oh, well thank you, Warai-chan!" I sighed, sitting on the ground, using a tree for support.

I whispered to myself once he was out of sight. "Why can't I be the pretty one that everyone likes?" I rested my cheek on my hand, watching two birds and their babies. "At least they found true love."

"Warai, do you LIKE him?" TenTen leaned down, putting her face in mine.

I looked down. "Yes..."

"Warai, do you LOVE him?"

"Yes... I'm not pretty enough, though. He likes Sakura because she's the pretty one. We've been over this, TenTen. She's the pretty one and I'm the nice one."

"Then we're gonna make you pretty. Come on, we're going to my house so I can give you a total makeover!"

"Hmm... the first thing we remove is the glasses. You only need the glasses for reading, right?"

"Yes." I took them off, flashing my teal eyes. "Better?" I said, blinking twice to get used to the slight blurriness.

TenTen looked at my long and hard. "I'm gonna cut your hair next."

I looked shocked. "M-My hair? Why?"

"I can think of how it can look better. Trust me?" TenTen gave an honest look.

"Okay..." I closed my eyes, bracing for the worst and taking out my ponytail. TenTen began cutting off little bits of hair, not all of it. I opened one eye. She was just pulling strands of hair and cutting them. "Uhh... what are you doing?"

"Making it choppy. You'd look better with choppier hair." She finished, "There. Good." She held a mirror to me. My hair was different lengths, but smoothly. "You look better already. Just a bit of makeup and a change of clothes..."

"Okay... Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now hold still here..." She began applying eyeliner. It wasn't too heavy, but I knew it was there. She put on a bit of mascara, top and bottom. Then some lipgloss, and she was done. She told me I didn't need blush for obvious reasons.

"So... what about clothes?" I asked. She began rummaging through her closet. She handed me a white tube top with a black v-neck tank top to go over it. She handed me pinkish skirt that would reach just above my knees and some black shoes. I changed quickly, looking in the mirror. I glanced at TenTen.

"You look awesome. Hot."

"I'm not sure... Are you positive this'll work? I mean, what if it doesn't? Do I look like a slut to you?" I asked nervously.

TenTen grinned. "Positive. You should probably wear ninja clothes on missions and training and stuff... But of the same colors... That looks good on you."

"Okay... I'm gonna go now. Thank you so much, TenTen, I love my hair." I hugged her and left her house. I kept a low profile, seeing as it was only around eleven and there were many people out. It was still a bit hard to see without my glasses, but I managed.

"Warai-chan! Is that you? Really?" Naruto called from behind me. I scratched the back of my head, smiling.

"Yeah... It's me..."

Naruto grinned. "You're prettier than Sakura-chan now!"

"Thank you, Naruto."

Naruto leaned over, nudging my lightly on the shoulder. "Was it for HIM?"

I blushed, looking away. "Yes... TenTen helped out..."

"Now's your chance, Warai-chan!" Naruto said, shoving me in the direction of Lee, who was walking towards Ichiraku.

"Wait, Naruto, now I'm not-" Naruto gave a hard push and I ran into Lee.

Lee looked at me. "I am sorry miss- Warai-chan, is that you?" He asked, astonished by my brand new look. I blushed.

"Yes... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to run into you. Sakura's in Ichiraku if you're looking for her." He helped me up. I blushed at the contact of his bandaged hand on my dainty, small one.

Lee looked at me, trying to catch my eyes. I couldn't look at him or I'd die. Seeing the love for Sakura burning in his eyes was too much for me to handle at the current moment. He spoke softly.

"I... was not looking for Sakura. Are you alright?" I nodded, still not looking at him. "Please, Warai-chan. Look at me... I feel uncomfortable talking to you without eye contact."

"I'm fine." I slowly turned my head toward him, tears glistening in my teal eyes. I felt like I actually was dying. I gazed into his eyes. For once, I saw not love for Sakura, or an empty hole in which I would like to fill, I saw love for me and that endless pit gone.

"Warai-chan... you are crying." Lee said softly. "What is wrong?"

"I'm not crying... Everything's fine. There's just... one thing that I need to say."

I wiped the tears from my eyes. "What is it? And... to whom?" Lee asked.

"It was to you... And I just wanted to say... I love you. I know you love my sister, so I won't bother you anymore. I just wanted you to know that. I'm sorry." I turned to walk away, knowing he'd reject me. He grabbed my shoulder.

"There is something I wanted to say as well. I really, really, really, love... you. I just realized I had been chasing after Sakura all this time, totally oblivious... to what was truly important to me... You." I gave him a hug.

**7 Years Later**

I walked down the aisle with my father. I was restraining tears. I walked up, standing at the alter. My groom stood next to me. Everything the pastor said was unheard to me. All I could hear was buzzing. My head throbbed and my stomach ached. This was miserable. How could I go through with this?

I heard the last thing the pastor said to me. "And do you, Haruno Warai, take Hyuuga Neji to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

I gasped for air. "I-I... No." I ran away, much to the surprise to the guests, my groom, and my bridesmaids, Sakura and TenTen. I darted out of the doors of the chapel to find where he was. My ex-boyfriend, ex-fiance, ex-"love."

"L-Lee... I couldn't." I whispered, entering the training grounds. He was teaching his students. Lee held up an index finger to them. He pulled me out of the clearing into the woods.

"Why not? What happened?" He asked, giving me a tight hug.

I looked up at him, pulling away slightly. "I realized... I can't marry Neji. We don't love each other... I only love one person... And that's you." I placed my lips upon his, and he kissed back without hesitation. He lifted me into his arms.

"I did not want you to marry him... I'm too in love with you." We kissed again, neither feeling more passion than the other.

**Epilogue**

You and Lee got married, moving in with each other. TenTen married Neji (with your help) and Sakura married Sasuke after persuading him to come back. You helped Lee through the hard time after Guy-sensei died on a mission when you were 27. You had 3 children: Setsuka, Midori, and Sakura. You named the youngest after Sakura because she was there when you were in labor, because Lee had been out on a mission with Naruto.

Lee became a special jonin and soon an ANBU black op. We loved each other very much and died together when we were 54 fighting for Konoha.


End file.
